Judgement
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: #14 in the 100 Themes Writing Challenge. Wonder what ya'll will think of this one :P Promise you, it's not something you saw coming! I really kinda branched out this time!


**#14 : Judgement**

The defiant glare on the young man's face didn't leave as he stood to face the judge. The judge shook his head as he met the younger male's eyes.

"On the charges of assault and battery as charged by the state, I hereby find you, Matt Trewin, guilty. Your sentence is to be two hundred hours of community service to be completed after a term of one year in the county jail, along with two years probation to start once you are released." The judge read and Matt's eyes dropped angrily to the ground.

The bailiff walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around and handcuffing his hands behind his back before steering him away from his attorney and towards a door on one side of the court room.

This was such bull! All he'd done was defend his girlfriend, and now he was facing a year in jail? That little sleezeball had nearly stripped Soraya of her shirt and tried to feel her up, he'd asked for every shot that Matt had landed on him.

Looking over his shoulder as he was lead from the room, Matt was pleased to see the jerk that had landed him where he was watching him walk off, fear in both of his blackened eyes. There were stitches in his head from a nasty shot that Matt had landed that had slammed his head into the ground and his lip was swollen and even from where Matt was he could tell that it had bled, a lot.

As the door shut behind him, Matt sighed.

Of course, the reason he was going to be staring at jailhouse gray for the next year was because the little punk had been a son of a woman that worked in the courthouse, and of course he'd went straight to mommy after Matt had beat him up.

"Gotta say, you really did a number on 'ole Jackson out there." The bailiff said as he lead Matt down a hallway.

"He earned it. He shouldn't have tried to molest my girlfriend and take her clothes off her." Matt replied.

"While I do agree with you there, fighting doesn't help things, and its only hurting you now." The man told him.

Matt chuckled bitterly, "Are you so sure about that? The jerk looked high off pain killers back there in the court room, I promise you he's still hurting, too."

"And what about your girlfriend? She gonna stay with you through all this?" The bailiff asked him.

Matt nodded, "Yeah. She's so mad that it went this far. I honestly think if she got the chance she'd whoop that boy worse than I did."

"Well after what he did I'd say he earned that one, too, but I really hope she doesn't act on that whim. It'll land her here, too." Bailiff said.

Matt grimaced, "Yeah I really don't want her put through all this bull."

He was lead into a room and told that his family would be there shortly to visit him before he was taken to the county facility. Matt sat down in a hard folding chair to wait for them, shifting so that his hands weren't pressed into the back of the seat.

Only a minute later, the door opened again and Soraya was the first one in the room.

"Oh baby!" Tears were rolling from her eyes as she rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his cheek, "I'm so sorry, Matt."

"For what? You didn't ask for that jackass to try to assault you." Matt told her. He looked over at his parents and brother.

His mother was crying too, "Son, I want you to know that no matter what it earned you, you did the right thing putting that boy in his place. He had no right laying a hand on Soraya."

Matt smiled softly at his mother, "Thanks, Mom."

"It's going to be weird visiting you in a jail, but you can bet your last dollar we'll be there every chance we get." His dad told him as he watched his son, a hard expression in his eyes.

His boy had done the right thing, and he was being punished for it. That little punk wouldn't hear the end of this, and neither would the courthouse.

Scott stood the farthest back from Matt, a sad look in his eyes as he looked at his little brother, sitting in handcuffs as he waited to be taken to a jail cell. He shook his head and walked forward, leaning down to look his brother in the eye, "Don't let them change you in there, Matty. You aren't like them, you shouldn't be there." He told him.

Matt nodded, "I know."

Soraya sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Amy, Ty, and Ben wanted to come in, too, but they couldn't. I was barely able to get in."

"Tell them I said thanks for being there for me." Matt told her.

She nodded, "Sure." She swallowed hard and he saw that she was about ready to cry again.

"It's going to be fine, Raya. I'll be out before you know it." He assured her, annoyed with the handcuffs on his wrists that prevented him from putting his arms around her.

She nodded shakily, "This is going to be really hard, though. I just want to hit that jerk so hard for doing this to you."

"Don't, let that go. He'll have you landed right where I am." Matt warned her.

"I know." She muttered bitterly.

The door opened then and the bailiff walked in, "Time to go, folks."

Tearfully, Soraya hugged Matt's neck and kissed him, then stepped back to let his mother hug him and press a kiss to his cheek. His father and brother both hugged him and then they all told him they loved him before they had to leave the room and the bailiff lead him out, taking him down an opposite hall from where his family was going. Looking after them, he caught sight of Amy, Ty, and Ben.

Amy cupped her hands into a heart, telling him she loved him and Ben and Ty sent him sad nods. He nodded back at them before they vanished from his view.

He was lead into a different room and made to change into an orange jumpsuit, his clothes and possessions taken and put into a large ziplock bag to be stored away for when he got out.

Then, Matt was lead to a waiting van. Loading up, he sat back against his seat and watched the scenery flash by as he was driven to the place that would serve as his home for the next year.

The county jail.


End file.
